


I'll do it

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Series: I'll do it, if you do it [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: Julie did it. Now it's Alex's turn.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: I'll do it, if you do it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998322
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	I'll do it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help! I need somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784391) by [bucksreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksreyes/pseuds/bucksreyes). 



> I can write from a girl's perspective about guys and girls.  
> With effort, I can write from a boy's perspective about girls.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea how to write about a boy from a boy's perspective.
> 
> But Alex and Willie deserve this scene, so I gave it my best shot.  
> I hope you guys like it.

“’Sup, Hot Dog,” Willie greeted, letting his skateboard roll to a stop.

“Hey, Willie,” Alex returned, ignoring his non-racing, racing heart.

“What’s going on, man?”

Alex chuckled. “Julie and Luke finally stopped being oblivious.”

“You’ve been complaining about them for weeks,” Willie grinned. “How did that happen?”

“She wrote him a song,” Alex muttered, shaking his head fondly.

“Of course, she did,” Willie nodded.

“A ghost and a lifer,” he mused. “That’s got to be a complicated relationship.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Alex agreed.

“Good luck to them,” Willie said. “Do you want to head down the beach?”

“No,” Alex denied, his anxiety building, but he buried it. “I want to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Willie agreed, without hesitation. “What about?”

“We – it was – before –” Alex sighed. He started over. “We had fun together, before the stamps.”

“Yeah, we did,” Willie agreed slowly.

“But the stamps and everything with them _did_ happen,” Alex said. “I almost died. _Again_. And I feel like you’re ignoring that time. Pretending it never happened.”

“Are you… _not_ having a good time?” Willie asked nervously.

“I am,” Alex assured, “but I feel like…you retreated, you distanced yourself from me. And I don’t know why.”

“Alex, I – I didn’t want to do anything that could chase you away,” Willie admitted.

Alex frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You almost died,” Willie stated, “but I almost _lost_ you. I couldn’t handle that. And when you didn’t, I didn’t want to do anything that would make you leave.”

“I am _not_ leaving,” Alex said sharply. “What could you do to make me leave?”

Willie hesitated, before leaning up and kissing Alex softly. He pulled back, looking nervously up at Alex.

“There’s nothing you could do to make me leave,” Alex said, smiling.

Willie grinned, holding out a hand. “Come on. I know a place we can go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, guys! This series is over! I can't believe it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
